1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of three-dimensional modeling of surfaces to create realistic computer generated images. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for three-dimensional surface deformation fitting.
2. Description of Related Art
Three dimensional animation using computer generated images (“CGI”) has evolved to take advantage of increased computing power, but still presents serious challenges in the creation of realistic depictions of complex geometries. The prior art methods and systems for modeling virtual surfaces have a limited ability to accurately model complex or subtle forms such as human faces. The resulting animations often are limited in their effectiveness in that they may not convincingly convey emotion, natural movement, or other effects appropriate to the particular animation. The present invention overcomes these limitations in the prior art, allowing for extremely accurate modeling that provides greater control and produces far more realistic animations.